Remember Me
by StarsofBeauty
Summary: " Why ..? It's all my fault .. Lucy .. I'm so sorry .." / Natsu would never had imagine this kind of thing would happened him, but the death suddenly knocked on the door one late evening and took the most precious he cared for. Her. Without no memories of their times together or knowing who he is .. Will Lucy Get her memories back? Read Honey. (: ((K-rated because of Violence.))
1. Lucy !

**Remember Me**  
_(AU - Story)_  
**Chapter 1**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

_If you can't handle tragedy, or are sensitive around this kind of things, don't read.  
I have warned you though, so if you get scarred.. it's not my fault. _

* * *

_Why? Why her? Why couldn't it been me instead?_

* * *

The usually morning in Edolas was like mostly all other mornings has always been, the salmonette and known as the best driver in Edolas was like usual under his four wheeler, mechanical and screwing on different part with tools from the tool box not far away from reaching.  
Humming low for himself, the legs was stable, but still moved in pace with his humming of a song. He was happy, damn happy, and it wasn't only because his car was fun to change or repair with, no. It was also some special - .

**" NATSU! "** , a loud yelling tone of a woman got the salmonette to froze under the car in his position, before the legs started to shake, afraid he would get beaten up like mostly times she was angry or pissed over something that included him in it as well. Yes, he was talking about his best friend and team mate, even secret crush - Lucy Ashley . And like he was saying her name in the head, the garage door swung up, before with one move angry but firm steps entered and stopped in front of his feet, as with one pull, the salmonette rolled out from the car, and was eye to eye with golden orbs to eyes, as the messy blonde hair was ruffled, but long enough for him to reach if he wanted to touch.

_" Lu-ucy-y-san .. "_, the salmonette named Natsu tried to talk so normal he could to the pissed blonde, even though he could swore inside his own car that she had found 'that' in his room again. Even though it was his own room and his own things and not even her business, she still lech him up like she was his own mother sometimes. Sure he was a teenager, and that was normal to have such 'things' in your room, but even so, Lucy didn't liked it in some way, and only that made the driver to think different if he should get rid of them or just hide them at Gray's place so long. Even though the third thought that always hit him right after, mostly got him to deep affected, knowing it couldn't be true anyway.

_There was no way his best friend was having feelings for him, in the way he had for her in secret. _

If she had looked though those 'things' she would had notice it by now, but being a tomboy to girl,  
Natsu thanked deep inside she wasn't even close to discover it,_yet._

**" Natsu! What did I said about 'that' again HAH?! I don't like the way ya look in such filthy idiotic bitches in those magazines, even in the way they dress! It that the way you like ? A Girl showing off more then cover for only the guy she likes or want to show her body for can see the rest of the secrets behind the clothes? WELL!? "**, Lucy's golden eyes lighted like sparkling bolts in anger and something more that Natsu had never seen before.

_What was that dark shadow, the emptiness behind _  
_those bolts sparks in those eyes of hers?_

Natsu didn't knew .. either did he knew if it was worth asking about it either, as the fingers played with his jacket sleeve, to nervous and afraid what the blonde would do next , because he had no answer. She wasn't wrong, but still she was. God, it was so hard to explain anyway. And Lucy was known for her short temperament which mostly ended with one of her painful techniques in a punishment for being so 'annoying' or 'stealing her time'.

_" .. Um .. L-Lu-ucy-y-san .. A-An..no .. "_, he stuttered, tried to come up with something fast,but it was already to late anyway. **" Haah?",** the blonde rose a eyebrow up in confusion, before the forehead's vein pounded and she attacked him fast. **" YOU ARE SO ANNOYING,DAMN IT! "** , she yelled out, as the legs of his was around hers in a force, as the nails was dug into the shoulders of his, giving him marks and pain enough to yelp out in panic and disbelief.

**" I'M SORRY! "**, the pinkette's voice echo together with the feisty blonde's yelling, as he fall down to the floor like a pack of potatoes, telling she had drop the hold of him now. **" Tch, next time I'll burn them all up, got that?! "**, she growled, before with one move left the whimpering salmonette on the floor, which rubbed the arm of his to ease the pain a bit.  
But even if the blonde had hurt him that badly .. he still couldn't help the 'liking' feeling he got afterwards. It was wrong, he knew that, but he still couldn't help it. It was like a urge she had called out from deep inside himself, which he didn't knew about before.

_She was the sadist .. and he .. well he was a machinist in secret._

* * *

The later on that day, Natsu had got a errand from Levy to get some things she needed to build another invention she was having in mind like mostly times when she wasn't hanging around Gajeel and his writing on the magazines. Packing the car with stuff he needed, the salmonette got into the car, turned on the engine and was about to back out, but the feet hit the brake just in time as the familiar golden blonde locks flashed by open garage door, as the familiar steps with the boots hit the cold garage floor in sync to the car's low rumble, the salmonette hissed down the window on his side, as their eyes met. Golden versus Green Emeralds .

**" Hi. "**, her voice was soft, calm and she wasn't showing any trace of anger or bad mood, as the salmonette grinned back, the goggles on top of his head, making the hair messy but cute in some way, which got the blonde's lips to tug on a tiny smile in a pair of seconds, before it was gone, something that mostly was rare to happened, but only happened when they was alone like this.

**" Hey, what's up? ",** he replied back, the voice firm and no sign of stuttering on a long way, as mostly everyone knew he had a split personality when he was in the car, and when he was outside of it. **" .. Doing some errands again? ",** she replied back, head tilting a bit to the side, as the arms got crossed over the chest, which in same way got the salmonette to grin a bit more wider, knowing what she was trying, even if she would never say it herself, he could tell from the start. **_" Yea, I'll be back soon .. "_**, he replied back, as the feet glide from the brake, while right hand grabbed the gear, put in the back, as the car slowly rolled backwards out from the open garage.

The blonde's eyes widen for a sec, before teeth got clenched, lips trembled softly, as the bangs covered the eyes. _" .. Take me .. with you .. ba..aka.. "_, her voice was low, but he had heard her, as his feet hit the brake and the car stopped half out of the garage, as he leaned out a bit from the open car window. **" Hm? Did you said something right now? "**, yes he had heard her , but in some way he got more cocky and bit more teasing mood inside the car, like he was in some way revenging the things she did to him outside the car of his or something.

Lucy glared in sly at him, before the cheeks was slightly risen in light tone as the arms still was crossed over the chest. **" Don't even think I'll say it again. "**, she replied back, as Natsu sighed low, but gave a quick nod. _**" Hai Hai, get in then or I'm leaving without you, Lucy. "**_ The blonde looked at him for a moment, before she walked over, opened the passenger door, got inside, shut the door behind and put on the belt, as the feet was like always on the dashboard, the hands behind the head in a relaxing manor.

Rolling the eyes, Natsu continue back out, before spun the wheel as he drove off smoothly, leaving some dust behind but not so much like he mostly did in the past of racing like non stop to beat the new record he got all the time. That was also one of the reasons he got the nickname Fireball. Like a ball of fire was the way his car and himself swished by, so strong, so powerful and skilled, not a single person dared to race against him anyway.

The ride was short, silent for a while, before the road on the way home was more warmly. **" So I said, are you stupid or something? Stealing in front of the eyes of mine like that? You sure a idiot. And then he just yelped out in surprise, telling when I got him caught he hadn't even notice me, can you believe that? "**, Lucy's voice was having a trance of humor in, but it was faintly but still, Natsu liked this part of her, even these moments she was around him, just those two, all alone, no one else. Yawning a bit, the salmonette nodded to the blonde's words, as he changed gear to four instead, easing the gas a bit, while Lucy was still continuing talking about all those odd missions she had done before she became the guild's master and all this.

The lights of the moon slowly shone up the road in front of him, which got Natsu to yawn once again, feeling the sleep slowly took hold of him , even though he tried fight it back. Lucy had already stop talking, as the eyes was closed, telling she was sleeping softly in the passenger seat beside him. _**" Must ... stay ... aw...wake... "**_, the salmonette tried to cheer himself up, but the sleep was slowly winning piece by piece. **_" ... st-ay .. a-awa-ake ... "_**, he mumbled again, as the eyelids slammed shut, head fall backwards to the neck pillow attached to the seat, as low snoring came from his lips. The car slowly wiggled side to side on the road, and then a bright light blended the whole driving window, as the blonde's eyes opened just in time, as her screams filled the car, but it was to late.

The car spun around badly, as the blonde smashed right out through the windshield, landed on the car hood, not a single sound came from her any longer, as Natsu woke suddenly up fast, staring in front of himself the mess of blood and broken glass on the dashboard and ..  
His eyes widened big as they fell on the empty passenger seat covered in blood and glass as well, but it didn't stop, his eyes followed the trace of blood and broken glass splatter, before the eyes widened even more as he was the familiar blonde hair spread on the car hood, but she wasn't moving at all.

**" L-LUCY! "**, he yelled out, unbuckle the seat belt , as the legs stumbled out, showing of his wimpy whiny side, but still, his heart was beating double, tears treated to fall from his tear filled eyes, as he reached her, trying to find any sign of life. _" No .. No please.. No .. Please .. "_, the salmonette whispered, as he fell down on the knees, the tears streamed down the cheeks as he yelled out in a heartbroken scream which Eco in the cold night together with the faintly light from the truck some distance away from the spot they was on.

**" LUUUUUUUUUUUCY! "**

* * *

**R & R**

**Note: **_This is just something I wrote when I saw a movie,_  
_I got inspired, but I dunno if I should continue .._


	2. Fear and Trust

**Remember Me**  
_(AU - Story)_  
**Chapter 2**

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

_If you can't handle tragedy, or are sensitive around this kind of things, don't_ read.  
I_ have warned you though, so if you get scarred.. it's not my fault. _

* * *

_Why? Why her? Why couldn't it been me instead?_

* * *

**" Charging 200 volt, clear! "**, the sound of the the volts hitting the body on the cold metal plate wagon echoed in the operation hall, as masked men and women was surrounding the bloody weak pulsed body with the lifeless blonde hair. The eyes was closed, as the sound of the machine's hard wheezing signed the heart wasn't beating still. **" Charging 300 volt, clear! "**, the voice from the left side of the metal wagon shouted out again, as the lifeless body jerked upwards again, and the machine's wheezing died out, giving instead a soft tone of beeps, telling this time they had heart rhythm. **" We have heart rhythm , people, good work. ",** the voice said again, as some of they all sighed out, relief washing of their face expressions, as the operation could continue once again.

The time went by behind those swing doors to the operation hall where Lucy now was laying, heart rhythm, but not a single sign of movement yet. The pinkette himself was sitting in the waiting room, grabbing the head times over, while the fingers tugged the short hair of his in anger and frustration, part of that he was the reason his team mate had ended up on the hospital and was right now fighting for her own life behind those doors, each minute as seconds passed by.  
_**" .. I sho-ould ha-ad dri-ive in to-o the-e nea-are-est mo-otel .. why-y di-did I fe-ell asle-eep? Why-y? "**,_ the whimpering voice of the salmonette was the only sound you could hear , except from the fan's low buzzing attached to the high ceiling above him. _" .. Lucy please .. be alri-ight .."_, he begged for himself, eyes blood shot of the lack of sleep as the rested on the operation's swing doors.

Suddenly the doors swung up, as a white dressed male looked around the waiting room, before his dark blue eyes landed on the horrible conditioned salmonette. With only three firm and long steps, he stopped right in front of him, as the green blood shot emeralds to eyes looked up, met those dark blue in silence. **" Mr. Dragion. "**, the doctor said, as the salmonette flinched a bit, but flied up from the chair, grabbing the hands of the other male in front of him at the same time, while the eyes got larger then it had been a second ago.** " Ho-ow i-is sh-he?! "**

The doctor got taken back by a shock of the sudden reaction the salmonette had done in front of him, as he cleared the throat and swallowed , the dark blue eyes closed for a moment, before they got revealed again, giving off the 'doctor look', which was hard enough to know if he had bad or good news, something even cops sometimes had when it was something very serious they needed to talk about. **" Mr. Dragion "**, the doctor said again, as he signed softly. **" The operation vent by well, we lost her once but could constantly get her heart back on track again,she still hasn't woken up yet, but her head got a rough hit when she crashed into the driving window's front, and in the rough fall slammed in some way also the head again when she hit the car hood, which also caught and stopped her from falling even more. She had lost much blood, so we had to give at least five bags, but her heart is beating, and she is okay for now. "** , he finished, as a long silence followed the end of his words. Natsu was deeply in thoughts, as the words from the doctor slowly sunk into his head piece by piece, before he suddenly broke the silence with one question he had begged deep inside for so long to be able to get answer on this time since they both had arrived to the hospital, he with mayor small bruises of glasses cutting his skin, part of his air bag had activated and stopped mostly the damage he could had got if he didn't had it, _like Lucy._

**" ... Ca-an I se-ee he-her? "**

The dark blue eyes reflected something for a moment, before the lips broke to a tiny smile, as he nodded. **" Yes of course .. follow me, Mr. Dragion. "**, he replied back, turning on the feet, as he walked off to the elevator, pressing the button on the side, as the salmonette followed tight by, the legs trembling like he always did outside the car, but this trembling was still a after shock from what had happened him and Lucy that late evening.

_Because it was well another day? Wasn't it?_

Natsu didn't know anymore. If he had passed a week or not, he still couldn't even think or count it out, because all his heart and brain screamed was to see Lucy, be by her side , hear her laughing , see her smiling in that cute way she never shows anyone to , then him, hear her voice calling his name once again, seeing those golden orbs watching him in silence while he was repairing the car, or the way she looked at him when he was driving and ..

The sound of her scream suddenly echo inside his head just he thought about driving or seeing his car with her beside him. Whimpering low as he stepped into the elevator together with the doctor, the salmonette hugged himself to calm down. Her scream had been so filled with fear, shock, a heart ripping one which hurt him deep inside just by remembered it.

**" .. We are here.. Room 401. Good Luck Mr. Dragion. "**, the doctor said, as he gave a soft push on the back of the salmonette, which stumbled forwards , as he spun around, still trembling in worry and fear of the suddenly memory from the crash he had been in with Lucy. _**" .. Doc- "**_, he stuttered out, but the elevator's doors shut themselves and continued upwards, leaving him all alone on the fifth floor. **_" .. Room 401 .. "_**, he mumbled low for himself, as he watched each room's door number he passed, before stopped at one. _" .. Room 401 .. "_, he whispered this time, swallowed hard, before pushed down the handle of the room's door down and stepped in together with the pulse pounding hard in his ears.

The room was simple, carrying a tone of old fashioned, but still had some updates from the century they was in still. The faint light from the little lamp on the night desk beside the bed close to the window across the room caught his eyes. There she was. Wires and hoses attached to her nose as arm pit exposed how pale she actually was right now. Dark bags below the closed eyelids exposed lack of sleep, but also something else he knew about - **Blood lost.** The low buzzing from the machine, together with the soft beeps from the heart monitor, Natsu forced his legs to move forwards, as he reached the nearest pulled chair beside the bed, the heart still pounding inside his ears, blocking out mostly of the other sounds he could hear before.

_It was his fault she was here, in this bed, in this state._  
_If he only had pulled in for a motel over the night .._  
_If he only hadn't fell asleep behind the wheel .. If he .._

His hands trembled softly together with the rest of his body, as they grabbed hold of her pale one, squeezing it softly, together with his other hand's fingers stroking away some of the blonde bangs from the eyelids and forehead of hers. _**" Lu-ucy .. I-I'm .. so-oo.. so-orry .. "**_, his words was low, while the eyes filled up with salty tears, which fell down the cheeks of his, some even landed on his paled hand he was holding. _" .. Lu-ucy ple-ease .. wa-ake u-up .. I .. I lo-ove .. y...o-ou .. "_

The eyelids suddenly fluttered open, as the blonde suddenly sat right up with a loud gasp, the widen golden eyes looked around the room with fear and confusion reflecting inside them, as her lips trembled. Natsu's ears picked up the loud familiar gasp as his eyelids fluttered open, the tears filled up the view once again, as his arms slammed around the blonde's neck, not even thinking of he would pay for that later. **" LUCY! THA-ANK GO-OD YO-OUR ALRI-IGHT! "**, he whined out, _but something was wrong._

The blonde froze of the pinkette's suddenly movement , as the hands trembled , while the voice together with the eyes still reflection fear and confusion, the pinkette froze and pulled back just to look at his best friend in shock , wondered if she actually was joking with him right now. _" Lu-ucy-san.. ? "_

**" .. Who are you, and who is Lucy? "**

* * *

**R & R**

**Note:** _Thanks for the two reviews I got, It become pretty short,  
and well I hope I'll get more reviews as well :)_

**I ship** Edo Nalu and That's It.

**Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover .**


End file.
